


Interlude: France

by minkhollow



Series: 12 of 882 Ways to Appease the Heathen Gods [8]
Category: Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Crossover, Gen, heathen gods challenge, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, we have one, it's very nice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: France

**Author's Note:**

> My last [heathen gods challenge](http://sto-helit-lace.livejournal.com/7709.html) drabble; according to my LJ post on the topic, with less than 50 pieces to go I realised no one had included the French taunter yet and that needed to be rectified.  
> ...As the tag says, what is this I don't even.

“We’re seekin’ some gold coins. They be cursed, with skulls on ‘em. Be ye havin’ any?”

He’d never expected this mess to lead to a castle. In France, of all places, if he was to believe the git with the self-professed outrageous accent who’d been yelling at them. At the moment, said taunter was considering the question.

Eventually he replied with, “Oh, yes, we’ve got one. It’s very nice.”

“Wonderful! We’ll be havin’ it, then.”

“Not that easily, I don’ think!”

He hadn’t yet worked up a good taunting before a knife pressed against his throat. “That wasnae a request.”


End file.
